


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- New Beginnings

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.





	The Sixth Blight- Prologue- New Beginnings

He always hated the smell of it.

Infirmaries creeped him out, or at least the one in the circle had. The templars had different healers to the mages, loyal ones. Ones that had proved their devotion to the Maker and the circle; their assistants, the peaceful tranquil. He tried to avoid the place as much as he could, he hated being around them. Watching what was essentially the corpse of a mage wonder around, caught in a state of life and death disturbed him. He never understood why they didn't just kill them if they had been so dangerous, why do that to them?

However, he was pleased to discover this infirmary was completely different. It housed mostly older wardens and a few injured ones. Upon entering he saw Minne and Katari in the middle of a conversation, not wanting to interrupt he quietly went over to one of the nurses.

“Excuse me, I'm….” he started before he was interrupted.

“Yes, we know” she grabbed a slip of paper and wrote something on it. “Come with me” she turned down a short hallway and climbed a small flight of stairs that opened up into a large storage room. The shelves had all sorts of bits and bobs on them, some many colourful liquids glinting in the light. It looked as though it had once been part of an upper level of the hospital wing but was no longer in use; old beds and various furniture was propped against walls and covered by sheets. Despite this it was extremely clean, clearly someone cared. “I didn't want you to go stomping through the wing with other patients in that loud armor of yours. Might wake them” she smiled over her shoulder at him “and I wanted to grab something for you” she ran her hand along the shelf until it reached a small box. With a flick of her wrist a sparkle of magic danced from her fingertips and into the box. He heard a click and it popped open, inside were tiny vials of lyrium; the kind ment for a templar. She pulled a few out and handed them to him, shutting the box. “We have had a few Templar-Wardens come here. We always keep the extra lyrium they leave, you never know right” she continued down to the otherside of the hall and exited at the otherside. She had a side motive for bringing him here, she needed him to see they had more lyrium so that he wouldn't panic if he ran out. She had to play this right if she was going to help him. They descended the stairs and arrived at the otherside of the infirmary. She walked around a stone wall and arrived at a row of three empty beds. He really liked the atmosphere of this place.

It had high ceilings and large, open windows, allowing natural light to pour in. It looked a bit like the chantry in Hossberg, less extravagant but it gave him the same calming feeling.

She went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out what looked to be some clothing “Alright, strip and put this on. Do you need help taking your armor off?” she asked without even a hint of squeamishness he looked around, there weren't many others and the wall provided privacy but they were far from alone.

“What, right here?!” he asked anxiously.

She laughed a little under her breath, pushing her greying red hair back from her face. “Honey, your nothing special, I've seen it all before, now take it off” his eyes darted around the room, maybe if he took the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself…...she could see his hesitation and muttered under her breath. “Alright, if it means that much to you” she pulled the sheet off the bed and held it up, blocking her, and everyone else's view of him. He pulled a face like he ate something sour but began to unfasten his armor none the less.

He carefully began to take off his armor, going slowly as to not aggravate his condition further. Once both his armor and under armor was off and the latter folded neatly in the corner he unrolled the clothing he had been given. He held it out in front of him, it was white and very long, almost like a dress…...with no pants…...had she forgotten them? He put it on regardless, feeling very exposed, maybe this was like a sleeping gown. He had heard about them but had never owned one himself. “Ok, you can look” he said, pulling at the gown self consciously.

The nurse rolled her eyes when he shuffled back in “Do you feel better now?” she asked, mouth dripping with sarcasm. “Not particularly” he answered, thinking she referred to his health. She laughed “You know, I used to do that for my sister before we went swimming” she teased “Alright sit down, let me examine you.”

After half an hour she pulled away and finished writing in her notes. “Well, it looks like the worst has past, however, you will need time to recover” she gave him a hard look. “Also, this lyrium addiction will need to be dealt with” she tapped the side table she was leaning on with a long finger.

“I am aware, I will get more. Don't worry.” he answered with an affirmative nod.

“That's not what I meant you need to kick the habit not feed it” she replied sternly, like she was talking to a dimwitted child.

He furrowed his eyebrows “Don't be ridiculous, I have been taking it for almost 20 years and it has done nothing but aid me. It let's me be the equal to those that have powers beyond imagining, I will not give that up” he leaned in, giving her the coldest stare, he could muster.

She huffed “Fine. Be stubborn. Here's a potion that will help heal you” she thrust it at him “Now get some rest” she stormed off, clearly wanting to get away from him but turned at the last second. “I understand that the wardens take all kinds, forgives people's pasts and let them serve a cause greater than themselves……..but if you touch that little girl again….I will make it look like an accident” she disappeared down the stairs at that, leaving him alone with his thoughts. She ran a hand through her hair again, Maker willing this would be a wake up call for him.

He looked out the window, uninterested in her threats, apparently whatever was happening outside wasn't that big of in issue after all. He downed the red potion and grabbed the corner of his sheets; pulling them over himself, quickly falling into a dark and fitful sleep; monsters in every corner, screaming, howling and a white wolf discarded and chased away from his pack. A sickness burning with. Lost.

***

Andryanna and Tiberius passed through the mess hall, grabbing bread and cheese. Tiberius making a face when he realized they werent staying for a whole meal. "Time is probably of the essence here, sorry." She reminded him.

They entered the Infirmary, drawing the ire of one of the Mages for being noisy. "Looking for Ser Gwyn? Pale hair looks like shit?" She pointed in the direction and waved them on, scowling.

The Templar was snoring quietly at the end of a row of beds. He looked almost small to Andie. She was still mad at him but seeing anyone ill tore at her heartstrings.

She passed her food to Tiberius, approaching the cot quietly, shaking Gwyn's shoulder. "Hey. Gwyn? Wake up. I need to ask you some questions."

The Templar's face twisted in his sleep and he curled in on himself a bit. Andie huffed out a sigh, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "Okay, fine." She shook his shoulder more forcefully, "Gwyn! Wake up!"

More grumbling from the sleeping man.

"Ugh! Fine then." She grabbed the blanket he had wrapped around himself and pulled with all her strength, wrenching the sheet from Gwyn's grip. He simply curled tighter around his body and resumed snoring.

"You're fucking kidding me." She sighed.

"Tiberius, if this doesnt wake him, please flip the bed and dump him onto the floor. Okay?" They exchanged nods.

Andie grabbed the pillow and yanked it from under his head. "Wake the hell up you sorry excuse for a Templar! I need to save your life!"

Andie’s yelling had absolutely no effect on Gwyn. The man was dead asleep. It was so strange to see his normally stony face looking so peaceful and relaxed. Time to change that, unfortunately.

“The things I do for you Andie,” he grumbled, shooting her a mischievous glance. “Just keep a lookout for that healer.” Then he grabbed the mattress of the bed and yanked up, sending Gwyn rolling off and onto the floor. It seemed his head hitting the stone floor finally knocked some life back into the former Templar; the man finally startled awake.

He woke with a fright and his face pressed into the cold stone floor. His mind immediately jumped into action, someone was attacking him. He had landed next to his armor, unfortunately his sword was on the other side, so he would have to make do without. He reached out, grabbing his helmet and whipping it at the face of his attacker with all his strength. Hitting them square in the nose. He then grabbed the corners of the bed and flipped it onto its side forming some cover should he need it. Before he could launch a true assault, he saw who it was.

Tiberius and Andryanna! Maker they would regret this transgression. He raised an open palm hand to Andryanna, turning the bulk of his body towards Tiberius. He could silence the girl, stun the boy and snap both their necks before they could get a word out…...he looked down and noticed Tiberius didn't have his sword drawn. “Ha” he scoffed, nodding his chin in the boy’s direction “You intend to kill me without your sword. Big mistake” he stood awkwardly in his white dressing gown, quickly he pulled it down so that it was well past his knees again. Damn thing.

A cough erupted from his chest suddenly, almost making him lose his stance.

“Well. What are you waiting for? You are here to kill me yes?” his eyes shifted between the pair, why else would they be here.

Tiberius grunted in pain and surprise as Gwyn whipped the helmet into his nose. The man was fast and strong, but also addled. Tiberius didn’t bother trying to keep track of the man’s delirious babbling.

He instead squinted through watery eyes, waiting for an opening so he could wrestle Gwyn to the ground. The man opened his mouth to shout something at Andie and Tiberius made his move. He lunged to the left around the flipped bed and jammed a knee into the back of Gwyn’s knee to bring him to the ground. In his confused state he was slow to retaliate, so Tiberius was able to shove his hands behind his back and put him in a headlock.

“Andraste's tits, Andie, you didn’t say he’d gone crazy!” He panted hard, struggling to keep Gwyn from squirming out of his grasp.

Bare Templar ass was not something Andie never wanted to see again in her life. Ever.

“No you ass.” She spat out, checking Tiberius over, trying to avoid the crazed Templar. “Though I might rethink that now.” She dabbed at Tiberius’s face, “Sorry Tiberius, but at least it’s not broken, just that head wounds like to bleed.”

Andie glared at Gwyn, “Silence me and I will leave you to die. Now sit down and answer some questions because i think there is something more than bad lyrium making you sick.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “or do you want to die slowly and painfully?”

Maker the boy was stronger that he looked. He made to angle his head to bite Tiberius’s arm but was stopped by Andryanna’s words. Something was killing him? Is that why they had come? It could be a trick but…..he was just getting to old for this. He struggled to breath in the vints strong grip, air puffed out from his lungs in desperate gasps.

“Ok, I will listen” he wheezed. Tugging at gown again, making sure it was as far down as it could go.

"Good." She nodded and sat on the empty cot, pulling out her notes. "So, the reaction you had, along with the blood is not indicative of any recorded lyrium withdrawal symptoms I could locate. I've tried to account for the Joining, darkspawn blood and the shriek poison." She sighed, looking over the notes.

"So its something with your physiology possibly. What can you tell me about your childhood and parents? Any strange illnesses? Siblings with illnesses? At this point I'm grasping, cause something is killing you." Tiberius holding Gwyn gave Andie a strange measure of calm, the Templar wasnt about to attack her, and he seemed to be relaxing.

Tiberius could feel Gwyn relaxing in his grasp. Thank the Maker the man wasn’t trying to bite him anymore; he’d seen his share of rabid dogs and it would be just his luck for Gwyn’s madness to be infectious. He let up just enough for the man to breathe comfortably but otherwise maintained his grip.

“Answer quickly, man, we’ve made enough noise to wake the whole fortress. If you don’t get help now, chances are we won’t be able to help you later,” he growled, trying to enunciate through his broken nose. He caught Andie’s eyes. His brow was furrowed over his dark eyes, but he tried not to show her his worry. She was the smartest person he’d ever met. He hoped she’d be able to figure this out quickly enough to save Gwyn and get them both out of here safely.

He was breathing better now, and his mind began to clear. Now that he didn't think they were here to murder him his body went almost slack and his face returned to its usual stony expression.

She wanted to know about his parents? His past?

He turned his head slightly and gazed out the window, from this vantage point on the ground it was the same way he would watch the sky when he was a little boy. The memories are fuzzy, but he would always remember that window in the brothel and the great blue sky above.

After a moment of reflection, he answered.

“My mother was an elven prostitute, I don't know who my father is; I assume one of her clients and he was obviously human. I have no siblings, it was just me and her. I think she was originally from Tevinter but she never told me for sure……..is that good enough?” his eyes never wavered from their fixation on the sky.

“I'm not sure why you want to help me. If it's morbid curiosity or you think you will have me in your debt you are mistak……..” he stopped himself before he completed his sentence. Why did he always answer like that? It causes him nothing but trouble. He sighed, maybe he could try honesty; the girl was his equal now, not his charge. “I'm sorry, I don't mean that.” his eyes shifted to the stone ground “You trying to help me makes me nervous…….I don't know what you want from me and it makes me…...I don't know…..” he practically whispered his last sentence. What was he saying, he felt like a fool.

Andie scribbled down Gwyn’s parentage, tucking the quill behind her ear, with a sigh.

“I’m helping because I try to be a nice person, because you are suffering, and I might be able to ease some of that.” She shook her head and stood. “I had a lot of decisions made for me, but I choose to help. Isn’t that enough?”

She touched Gwyn’s cheek, “I’m not a Healer, but even a blind person could see what the Templars have done to its people.” Andie gave Tiberius a look. “Let him go. He needs to rest.”

The Healer woman was standing off to the side, they had made enough noise to draw her ire. “Sorry ma’am. We’ll be leaving shortly.” The woman’s eyes narrowed as the door burst open, allowing two new people to enter.

***

They were lead through the hallways in the fortress, neither of them speaking. But the travel was relatively short and soon a familiar smell of herbs and general cleanliness filled his head, though that was sadly accompanied by a headache. While walking, his hands had almost automatically gone towards his belt pouch, but he kept them back. They were supposed to sleep soon, so wasting a lyrium potion when he didn't even know if he could get new ones here would be a pretty foolish move.

Opening the door to the infirmary, they were presented to a bright and open room, filled with beds and stuffed shelves. One of the healers turned and started questioning them, then looked him over quickly before pointing towards the other side of the room where three beds were placed, two of which empty. In the last one, a muscular man was sitting and close to him another man and a woman were standing, both clothed in the typical warden armor. The healer in front of him gave them a stern look before pointing Sares to the beds. He gave another glance at the wardens, then sat down on the bed in the middle, using his hands to support his body. Feeling a bit dazed, he looked around again and, once he got a closer look at the others, noticed the somewhat tense atmosphere surrounding them. He shot a questioning and a bit confused look at Gisele and the healer that had brought them here.

As they entered the hall itself, the smell of crisp elfroot and clean linens filled the air. The three Wardens at the end of the hall clearly didn't expect company, all looking up as if they were being interrupted. Sares looked at Gisele and she subtly shrugged back. "Sorry to interrupt, please, carry on if you wish. We just arrived, and my companion needs some rest." They appeared to relax somewhat but did not continue their conversation, so Gisele introduced herself, "I am Gisele. This is my friend, Sares," she offered a warm smile. "If your friend is in need of healing potions I have a surplus. The herbs grown here are less potent because of the blight but I've been able to overcome that." She reached in her back pulling out a small glass bottle and offered it with an outstretched arm.

"Didjou thay healing pothion?" he asked. He wasn't sure if it would make his nose better or worse to hold it but Maker damn it he felt so uncomfortable feeling the blood dripping down his throat. It was swelling up, making it hard to talk and breathe. "Curthed templar." Gwyn didn't seem to hear him; the man looked unsure of himself, standing weakly near the bed.

The newcomers were far more interesting to Tiberius at the moment, especially the woman in the desert gear who was trying to hand out healing potions- Gisele. She had the dark hair and piercing eyes of an Anders native, and the garb of someone used to roaming rough climates. The man next to her seemed statelier and more reserved, almost aristocratic in bearing. That alone made him wary. They already had plenty of aristocratic types here, adding another like Julianus and his ilk was the last thing he wanted. But he was getting distracted- back to the task at hand.

"Maybe if either of you knowth healing, you can help Andie with her rethearch," he said, looking to the petite blonde mage. Tiberius himself wasn't much help in her quest to cure Gwyn, but a well-traveled healer? She was exactly what they needed!

He looked over at the newcomers, they must have been what the commotion was about. The woman looked like one of the wilder folks that lived in the hills, untrustworthy at best, dangerous at worst. He leaned around Tiberius to get a better look at the tall man, his clothing was nice if a little worn and damaged but…...his train of thought ended when he reached the mans face. He was so handsome. He was different from any other man he had seen; he looked like a noble but a real noble, not like the fools who claimed to run the Anderfels. Even covered in dirt and grim the man gave off a regal presence, Gwyns eyes met with the mans deep, soulful, stormy blue ones.

He sharply turned away, disgusted with himself. How could he think like that, it was completely inappropriate? His guilt burned even hotter knowing that it was a man that made his heart race and his cheeks flush pink. He hid his face as best he could, since everyone was occupied by the newcomers it wasn't hard. He grabbed the bed and mattress to fix them. Once they were back in place he wandered over to the window, he leaned his head against the corner, staring out into nothing and crossing his arms. He coughed a little, thinking about what Andie had said. Did she really mean it, was she just trying to be kind? Also, what did she mean by the Templar's not treating their own right? He never went hungry with them, it was an honor to serve…...or it had been. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his hand, trying to shake thoughts of the handsome stranger from his mind.

Gisele seemed nice enough, though something about Sares made her neck itch. Andie took the vial from Gisele, giving it a cursory shake before shrugging and handing it over to Tiberius.

"Sorry, I told you I wasnt much of a Healer. Potion looks pretty solid though." She held out her hand for Gisele to take, "I'm Andryanna, though everyone calls me Andie. Formerly of the Hossberg Circle, now, I guess I am a Warden."

She looked around for Gwyn and raised an eyebrow at his current state. "I'm currently trying to solve a puzzle, something you might be able to help with if you know any alchemy or potion brewing." She shook her head, "Tiberius was helping me research lyrium and its effects on people, but I need to run tests that I am massively not skilled enough to do."

Andie touched Tiberius's arm, "Are you going to be okay? Potion fixed it?" She touched his nose carefully, watching for reaction.

He was still a bit confused, partly because of the injuries and lack of sleep, partly because this whole scene they had entered was a little weird. Nevertheless, he sat down on the bed and smiled as Gisele offered them help. She was a good person and he did not regret his choice.

With a smile, he bowed his head and introduced himself properly, focusing on the words he had just heard. "As Gisele said, my name is Sares, senior enchanter of the Circle of Magi in Cumberland. Pleased to meet you all." His view wandered over to the man at the bed, this time focusing on the details. A slim but, as noted before, muscular build. White hair, dressed in some kind of light gown, his pale skin almost shining through. Quite handsome, this man, though apparently, he was sick?

A thought crossed his mind and he stopped smiling, instead now looking over to Andie. "The effects of lyrium on people? What do you mean by...oh. Your friend over there. He's a templar? Or, was a templar? What's wrong with him then? I've seen some of their illnesses and Gisele here is a capable healer and alchemist, so we might be able to assist you if you do need help." Suddenly he felt tired and suppressed a yawn. "Though I myself am not up to perfect health, so I'm probably not of much use right now."

Tiberius knocked back the health potion after Andie inspected it. He'd take her word that it was good any day. It was as bitter as any potion he'd ever swallowed but he felt instant relief as it set to work mending his broken nose. He released a hearty sigh. Andie turned back to him, concern in her big blue eyes. Her fingers were ever so gentle as she checked to see how his nose was doing.

"Better than new," he responded, scrunching his nose under her fingers. He caught one of her hands in his, grinning, heart thumping a little fast at her closeness. "Thank goodness, what would I be without my looks?"

He looked over as Sares addressed Andie in that refined tone. He seemed curious, sure, but Tiberius wanted to wait and see what his true aim here was. He realized that he still had Andie's hand trapped. He dropped it and ran his hand through his hair. "I think we've caused enough trouble in the infirmary. They need time to recover. Let's head out, maybe find Gisele a place to put her things."

He tucked himself back into bed, making sure the blankets were tight around him. The strangers had offered to help him…...Makers Breath…..was his business to be known by everyone? He didn't like all this fuss over him, it was just an extreme reaction. As long as he got lyrium in him he would be fine, nothing to worry about, but it was odd that Andie had wanted to know about his parents. How would that be related he wondered. The conversation continued as he sat quietly watching, they all seemed so happy; it was nice to see. He wasn't sure about the strangers but it's not like he could stop Andie from hanging around them. Maker knows he had already tried that and now Tiberius followed her around like a dog.

Then the woman Gisele, Andie and Tiberius chose to move their conversation elsewhere, the door shut behind them leaving the handsome stranger and him alone. His name was Sares if he wasn't mistaken and he was a senior enchanter, his circle had allowed him to travel so far? He can't imagine the Hossberg Circle letting their mages step outside let alone leave the country. He sighed, he was sure he would have choice words for Gwyn since he knew he was a templar now…well…..former templar. They might as well get the fight over with.

“My name is Gwyn, former templar and mage hunter of the Hossberg Circle of Magi. Recently a gray warden. You are a long way from home, Senior Enchanter” he spoke without actually looking at the man. He only gripped the blanket tighter, ready for the biting quip mages with his position were known for.

As the others left and the templar spoke to him, Sares began to make himself more comfortable on the bed, his legs hanging over to the side and his upper body resting on the pillow. He turned his head to look at the other man and saw his fixed expression and the way his hands held onto the blanket. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he began to speak.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But then, my home changed over the years a few times already, so who can really say what home means anymore." He let out a short sigh. "But you are correct, I am far away from where I grew up. And I assume it must look weird for a templar to see a circle mage travel with an apostate mage through another country. So let me assure you, I am still a enchanter of the southern circle of magi, and I will always be in this life. I've been a part of it for over three decades and over time, it is possible to build up a certain level of trust and respect. As such, I received permission to be part of a diplomatic mission to Tevinter and from there I was sent here. My talents are suited for this kind of travel, during which I met Gisele and discovered her being a mage. Obviously, I can't just ignore such an encounter, so we made an agreement to travel together for a time until I was able to make a decision." He stopped, his arm now holding onto his ribs and the other hand slowly removing the dirty shirt he was wearing under his cloak. The skin was still bruised, even after the healing he had received earlier, but a colorful mix of blue and purple skin was the most obvious hint that he was still not fully recovered.

"But I'm talking too much about myself, I apologize. I'm too used to teaching others. So if you don't mind me asking, what made you join the wardens?" His tone was still light, a hint of curiosity in it.

Gwyn was surprized by the man's candidness and honesty at admitting his companion was an apostate. He knew something was off about her, and that woman was currently being shown around by Andie. Andie, who was for the most part a very smart girl but was extraordinarily poor judge of character. He was in no position to do anything about it however…...soon though. Right now, his attention was focused elsewhere, namely the man trying to engage him in conversation.

“You don't talk to much” he replied, the grip he had on the blanks loosening. So this wouldn't be an argument.

“I had been sent here by the Knight Commander to aid the wardens, during a fight I got…….distracted…...and a shriek snuck up on me” he grabbed the collar of his clothing and pulled it down far enough to reveal his pale neck and the nasty bite mark that was scaring. “I had no intentions to join the wardens, but it seems the Maker had other plans for me” he paused, considering how to word his question.

“Since you teach people I assume you are a good judge of someone's talent. So tell me. Is that apostate dangerous? She's obviously clever to have avoided capture, it was my job to find people like her in the Anderfels and I've never even heard of anyone matching her description. If I was still a templar I would be right now marching her to the circle for her harrowing but….since I'm not…...anymore. Let's just say the wardens are far more lenient” he ended darkly, thinking on the two Tevinter blood mages currently roaming around freely within these very walls. “I have to know if she's a threat” he turned his head, their eyes meeting.

The man was clearly not comfortable around people, that much Sares could tell. But he seemed sincere in his worry and they would not want him to get up and wander off, as he seemed to be clearly in need of rest, much like himself. Sitting up and supporting himself with his arms, he looked the templar straight in the eyes. "I am sorry to hear this, Ser. But I'm sure the Maker has a plan for you, even if it seems at times that you're on your own. As for Gisele, yes, I was sceptical at first because of the circumstances during which we met, but she is a good person and no more of a threat than any other person here. And if she were, it would be my responsibility to deal with her, not yours. After all, I have brought her here."

At this point they were interrupted by the female healer that had shown him the beds earlier. With a small smile she walked over and looked at him. "I figured I should have another look at you before you try to sleep, especially on your ribs. You've taken quite a beating there it seems. As have your clothes, so you should just take them off and we get you something new to wear for your stay here." With that she walked over to one of the shelves on the wall to pick out a gown similar to the one Gwyn was wearing. Sares looked after her for a moment, then got up and began to undress, slowly removing first the cloak and then the boots, his shirt and the torn pants and underpants. Looking down, he saw that most of his right side was still bruised and the purple coloring had gotten darker in parts.

Then the healer came back and told him to sit down again, slowly pressing against his ribs and back and listening to his breaths. It did not take long and when she was done, she gave him an experienced look. "Seems to be just bruises, nothing broken, so I would suggest you get a night of sleep and we'll heal it in the morning. We don't want to put your body through too much at once. If you are in pain, tell us and we'll give you a little something against it. Any other wounds you have that you want to have checked?"

It went on for a few more minutes where she looked at the older wounds on his arm and shoulder, but besides rest, nothing needed to be done about it. Once they were done, she handed him one of the gowns to put on and walked off, saying he should try and get some rest and that they would get some food later. After putting on the cloth, Sares made himself comfortable on the bed once more. He hadn't really checked on Gwyn during all of this, so now he looked over to him. "Everything alright with you?"

Sares seemed to be very confident that Gisele was no threat, he still had his doubts but Sares’s insistence that Gisele would be his responsibility if something went wrong as so unlike any other circle he had met. Most were quick to blame others or complain about unfair treatment instead of owning their responsibilities. To say his attitude was refreshing would be a vast understatement. Suddenly a nurse came in to tend to Sares, she got him a gown and then he started to strip. Right there. Infront of him. Everything.

He watched as the man removed the robes from his chest, he looked very badly bruised and he couldn't help but notice the man clearly kept in good shape. He blushed pink a little, his pale complexion don't him no favours to hide it. Then Sares went for the lower half and finally the underwear. That's when Gwyn panicked, he grabbed the blanket and threw it over his head. He couldn't watch this, it wasn't right. Maker save him. He hid his head in his hands and waited for it to be over.

“Everything alright with you?” he heard Sares ask.

He lifted his head from his hands but didn't come out from under the covers.

“Are you decent yet?” voice muffled a bit by the blanket.

As he looked over and asked the question, he saw Gwyn sitting there with the blanket over his head. Stunned for a moment, Sares had to try his hardest to not laugh, but a smile still appeared on his face. He pulled his own blanket over his legs. "I'll have you know I am always decent. But I'm also a circle mage, so privacy was not really a luxury I had for many years in my life. And you were a templar in a circle, so I'm really surprised this shocks you." He stopped for a moment, putting on a more serious face, though his amusement was still showing through clearly. "But I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, I really am, it was not my intention. But still my question remains, are you doing alright?"

He grabbed the edges if the blanket and peeked his head out. Once he saw Sares was clothed and back in bed he relaxed and lifted it entirely off his head. “You didn't make me uncomfortable. I just wanted to give you some privacy” he coughed into his hand before continuing, his cheeks still tinted a little pink. “I honestly didn't spend a great deal of time in the circle, I was out hunting apostates, maleficar and bring in children whose talent had surfaced. But since you probably shared a room with many others I understand why you wouldn't care” Gwyn didn't know why but for some reason he was very comfortable with this man. Maybe because he didn't know him as a templar, there was no power imbalance. No responsibility to watch Sares for signs of weakness, no duty to fulfill. He could just talk to him, maybe it would be good practice.

“I am fine…….um…….how are you? I know the Anderfels can be hard for people that didn't grow up here. And obviously it hasn't been very kind to you” he pointed his chin at Sares bruises “Hopefully it hasn't been all bad, surely better than Tevinter. At least our poisonous snakes rattle their tails before striking. The Anderfels has a harsh and terrible beauty to it, if you know where to look”

"I see, an important duty, but also a grim one. At times you must've felt like an outsider at the circle, only there to bring in new charges or hunt after those who escaped. I gotta say, I would not want to be the one does do it. I've always excelled more at teaching and studying, and the outside world was quite a shock for me at first. Thankfully I got better at that over time, when I got older and was allowed to travel outside the Circle with other mages and templars. It was a good time and it taught me that trust and respect can be rewarded. An important lesson, one I feel like more people should learn." He went silent, his eyes wandering over the room and staying on Gwyn. "Tevinter was quite a shock for me personally. I've never been a big admirer of politics, so entering Minrathous was very different from anything I've ever seen. It was interesting, certainly, but also terrifying and just different.

And the Anderfels, well...it's been an experience. I usually travel at a faster pace, but because of my companion we traveled by foot. Animals have never been a problem for me, but darkspawn? I could do well without having to meet them again, but it seems the time is not right for it. So while it's beauty is a bit tarnished at the moment, I've found some things here that are quite pleasing to the eye. Anyway, the Maker must've tested me and I'm not doing too bad anymore. A bit of rest and, if necessary, healing magic and I'll be as good as new and able to see to my responsibilities again."

He became silent again, but it was a comfortable silence, as they both seemed more relaxed with slowly sharing how they ended up here.

He was enjoying listening to Sares talk in his educated tone. He must be very trustworthy if the templars from his circle let him go all the way to Tevinter and for diplomatic reasons at that, he didn't realize the southern circles were involved in the politics of that crumbling, pathetic ruin they call a country.

His eyebrow quirked at what he had said “What do you mean you are used to traveling faster?” he had mentioned something to that effect twice now. “Did you leave your horse at Hossberg so the apostate could come with you?”

Sares smile grew bigger; talking about magic and its applications always made him feel better, no matter the circumstances. "Not a horse, I'm afraid. I studied the art of shapeshifting when I was younger and have become quite proficient at it. It's also the reason I spend more time outside than the average circle mage, though obviously the mage-templar war happened during my earlier years, so that's another reason for why I am not too uncomfortable on the outside. Still, I prefer studying in a safer environment, so I know at least the basics of all kinds of magic schools. As mentioned before, I spent a lot of time teaching, so I had to know all of these things as well as know how to stay in control of certain situations.

But what about you? Do you regret joining the wardens? Would you want to go back to your old life?

His face was calm and neutral but on the inside, he was in complete and utter shock. Mages could turn themselves into other things…...Maker. He should know this, why wasn't he told. Better yet, why would the templars allow such a skill, could mages become anything? Anyone?

He watched as a tiny mouse crawled out of a small crack in the wall, it had found a prize in the form of a crumb. It happily munched away, blissfully unaware of the white-haired man giving it the nastiest look he could muster. That could be a mage, he thought; look at it, smugly eating the bread crumbs he had left out for it. This mouse thought him a fool, no more, now he knew it's secret.

He turned his attention back to Sares, realizing he had been quiet for longer than was appropriate for most conversations.

“I don't know if I would go back, I can't so there is no use thinking about it. However, despite everything, I liked being a templar. Once you get used to everyone despising you it becomes easier……….” he fumbled around for what to say next, settling on the truth “I'm sorry if I'm a bad speaker. It's just, I'm not used to people talking to me. They usually hate or fear me but with the wardens, it's completely different, they treat me different. I'm just getting used to it.”

He considered for a moment, trying to decide if he should ask or not. He chose to risk it.

“What was the war like? You were young and in the south right? You would have seen it first hand. I was 10 years old when it happened. I remember the templars leaving the chantry orphanage I was in, they just left. I couldn't believe it. They wanted to take me and the other children who were being trained to be templars with them but the sisters refused and wouldn't let them. I watched from my window while the circle burned that night.” Gwyn heard about what happened but so few templars came back from the south and the ones that did refused to speak of it. He had never heard a mages opinion on the conflict before. Considering…...well…...they lost.

"Don't worry about it, you're doing fine. And I'm glad experience something else here, something better, hopefully." After that, he leaned back, his gathering his thoughts. He was not sure how to respond to Gwyn. It was difficult to say how he had come to understand the war, but at the same time he felt comfortable here, with the other man and he was not sure why.

When he began to speak again, he stared straight ahead, not wanting to look at the templar. "It was different. A dark time, certainly. I understand the reasons that lead to the war and I understand that change was necessary. But not like this. By breaking off from the circles, we reminded that world that magic is scary for most of the people in Thedas. It's scary for us mages at times, but for an ordinary farmer who's just trying to get by? No one would help you under these circumstances, and the fact that the templars also broke from the chantry and started to retaliate violently to gain control of the situation made certain that no one would help us. And it's not like the mages were united. Some, like me, would not fight, which was seen as betrayal by others. Before anyone else could lay hands on us, the infighting had already cost countless lives and destruction." He stopped, his voice very silent and his body still not moving.

"I was a member of the circle in Ghislain at this time, right at the border between Orlais and Ferelden. But I was not at the tower, I had just passed by harrowing a little earlier and was allowed outside the circle for the first time in years. So when I returned, there was turmoil, most students, mages and templars had left, only a few remained and they were mostly looking for a way out. I was lucky, the mentor I had at the time had connections to Orlaisian nobility, so I found a place to hide and lay low for a while. No one asked questions, since everyone was officially an apostate now, so I just tried to not get caught up in anything. So I just stayed there, sometimes traveling around Orlais to other circles, to see if there was anything salvageable. But most of them were just empty, signs of fighting and thievery very visible. I was young, scared and incredible lucky to get through how I did. And when rumors of the Inquisition started to spread, I was sceptical. A herald of Andraste herself, but an elf? I was confused, prayed for guidance, but their work soon showed results. And then I remembered that a mage had managed to defeat the Fifth Blight just years prior. It's been a long time since then, but in the end, I still think there should've been another way, a less bloody way. So when it was over, I returned and...I was just happy to still be alive, to have a place again I could return to.

He fell silent once more, staring at his hands, at the wall on the other side, at anything but Gwyn.

So not all the mages rebelled, he didn't know that. No wonder they lost, they didn't have the numbers if some of them chose not to fight and after the templars got the support of the Inquisition….it was game over. The mages really lost any sympathy they had with the common people, Sares was right. He was once again surprised a mage would have this perspective, they often only thought of their plight, of their oppression. Never of the average person, helpless and afraid of powers they could never understand.

“They forget the circle protects them as much as it chains them. I don't know if it's the best way…….but…...mages are outnumbered, fire and spells won't change that. I've seen to many children torn apart by angry mobs, tied and put to the torch, beaten to death…...buried alive…..just for not understanding the precious gift the Maker gave to them” he turned his head to study Sares. He wasn't looking at him, seemed to be avoiding his eye, he seemed sad.

“But. I am sorry for what happened to you. After your harrowing it's supposed to be a joyous time, that was stolen from you.” Maker the man was breathtaking even from a profile; with his high cheekbones and trim beard. He had seen a lake but once in his life, still, calm and beautiful; just like his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Sares forced himself to look up and at the other man. When he began to speak, his voice was calm again, a smile ousting the hints of sadness from his face. "Yes, I suppose it was. But sometimes, things are out of our control and have to accept that.

The one who repents, who has faith, Unshaken by the darkness of the world, She shall know true peace."

His smile grew bigger and he looked at his hands again for a short moment. "I trust that the Maker has a path for us all, as long as we do try out best to serve."

They were interrupted when the healer came towards them, carrying bowls with what appeared to be soup, and bread, handing it to each of them, then leaving without saying anything. The smells made Sares realise how hungry he really was and without hesitation he began to eat, enjoying the warm and hearty food. Shooting a glance at Gwyn. "I do have to apologize in advance though, as well as file a complaint and a question. How do you people manage to sleep in this annoyingly warm climate? The nights out in the desert excluded, I'll either need a very thin blanket or sleep in the nude here, else it feels to me like I'm being cooked alive at night. Do you get used to this or do all people here in the Anderfels just accept this as normal?" He pointed down at the thick blanket covering his lower body, his hands trying to fluff it up a bit.

 “Sleep……...in the nude…….?” he could feel his cheeks flushing, if only he was wearing his armor; Damn his pasty skin, he was half tempted to just grab his trusty helmet and wear that.

“Most in the Anderfels have known nothing else, but thin, loose clothing helps. I don't recommend being…...naked. If something happens you would need to fight like that, you would be vulnerable to others. Not to mention the scorpions and spiders that like to appear where you least expect.” he pulled the blanket further up.

“I don't really feel the heat anymore myself, after years in heavy armor you just get used to it.” his blush however was fairly deep for someone that claimed not to feel the heat.

“Many are those who wander in sin, Despairing that they are lost forever, But the one who repents, who has faith Unshaken by the darkness of the world, And boasts not, nor gloats Over the misfortunes of the weak, but takes delight In the Maker's law and creations, she shall know The peace of the Maker's benediction. The Light shall lead her safely” he said it completely from memory, he has spoken the Chant so often it was second nature to him. He rested his head on his knees.

"Through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, She should see fire and go towards Light. The Veil holds no uncertainty for her, And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword."

He finished the verse, mostly to ease the other man’s mind. It was adorable, maybe even endearing, to see Gwyn blush when he casually mentioned being naked. He made no attempt to hide his smile this time. "But I shall take your advice and get some better clothes as soon as I'm feeling better, especially since the ones I used to wear are not on proper condition anymore. A shame, really, but I do enjoy the chance to try on something different from time to time." A thought crossed his mind and his smile grew even bigger. "Perhaps you could help me choose, as you are quite experienced with the climate and area around here. I'd appreciate any help I can get here, especially since I have to face the First Warden soon to talk about some more political matters and making a decent appearance is always a big help for these kinds of issues. What do you say, do you mind helping an old man out?"

He cleared his throat; Maker his smile, what was this man doing to him? He grabbed his bread and started eating it, picking at it like a bird. He made sure he had no food in his mouth before he began speaking. The manners beaten into him as a child still present, even after more than 15 years.

“While I know next to nothing about fashion, I can help you pick robes that are more appropriate for this climate and will protect better against threats. I haven't been to the quartermaster yet, I found this warden armor by happenstance, so I should have more than enough budget left with the quartermaster to get you something. I need new clothing as well since mine are…...” he looked down at the folded clothes beside him, where once they were white they now had deep red stains on the collar. Not to mention the holes in it from prolonged use. He looked back at Sares “.....in poor condition and you don't look much older than me. You are hardly an old man” he said in a completely serious tone, no hint of flattery, he said it as if he was telling Sares the sky was blue. An indisputable fact.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. This man was a teacher from the circle, maybe the Maker sent him for a reason. “Sares, I know you are still recovering but there is a young Qunari here. He is talented and has a good heart from what I can tell but he has difficulty controlling his magic. If we were in a circle he would have been made tranquil by now. He is dangerous, I was forced to silence him; Maker knows what he would have done if I hadn't. It was like no magic I have seen, it was wild. He also lacks any sort of confidence, this in my opinion makes him a greater threat than even the most boastful mage. I know this isn't your job but if you could show him some things, I would be grateful. I would rather not kill the boy if it can be avoided”

What an interesting man. The thought crossed Sares' mind as he looked towards Gwyn, just letting his mind wander for a moment while listening. The white hair and pale skin gave him an almost exotic look, but the fact had he had been wearing heavy armor for most of his life was pretty clearly shown in his build and muscles. He wanted to get to know that man better and, if possible, get him to relax a bit around others.

He noticed that Gwyn had stopped talking and quickly set on to answer. "As I said, I'd appreciate the help. As for that boy, I'd gladly have a talk with him. Magic is a dangerous subject to deal with on your own, so if I can help and the First Warden doesn't mind me taking in his recruits, I would gladly teach him a thing or two. I'd be an honor and a pleasure to me!" When he was done talking, he could not quite suppress a yawn and looking at the windows, he noticed that it had gotten rather late.

He saw Sares yawn and noticed the time, the sky getting dark; bathed in a purplish glow. “You should get some rest, I expect The First will have questions for you in the morning” he hadn't meant for the tone in which he said the old man's title to sound as harsh and disrespectful as it had. In the Anderfels, the wardens were more of the ruling class then the king, the people looked to them for guidance and leadership. It seemed to Gwyn that the old man had lost touch, he was less an experienced warden and more a pampered noble who didn't like being disobeyed.

“Thank you for speaking with me. It was nice” he grabbed this sword and laid it on the ground in between them. It was now in a better position to be grabbed quickly if Gwyn needed to. He wanted to turn his back to Sares to sleep but he couldn't. He enjoyed chatting with the man but he was a stranger, Gwyn could never really sleep if someone was in the room with him; let alone a strange mage. Even the templar quarters in the circle proved to be impossible to sleep in, he was to vulnerable. Often he would use the stables instead, choosing to sleep among the horse's, he had caught more than a handful of mages trying to escape by doing this.

He laid down facing the man, pulling the covers up and burying his head in the pillow. He looked at his untouched soup, he didn't like to waste food, he would eat it in the morning when his stomach wasn't so queasy.

"Indeed, I really did enjoy this. But you are right, resting for now since like a great idea. I wish you a good night, Gwyn." With that, Sares turned on his back so that he would not stress his chest and ribs any more than necessary. He heard the templar move his weapon and then position himself on the bed. Looking over, he noticed that he was lying in such a way to have most of the room in view, Sares included, and the wall in his back. A strange man deeply shaped by his past and training. He turned back, trying to get comfortable with the thick blanket on him, but at the same time felt exhaustion finally wash over him. The past few days had been stressful, so it was time to listen to his body and give in, finally. He just hoped that the dreams were gentle tonight.

***  
It was early morning when Fernando was told to go get Gwyn and bring him to the First Wardens office. He wasn't that gross old man's bitch boy and he hated being treated like it. Stuck in this fucking fortress, nothing to do, far away from the open ocean; He could hear her calling him, Fernando…...Fernando……..come to me.

He walked through the mess hall passed the plate of bread the cook had left out for them instead as he strutted past the tables he stole a loaf from one of the new recruits, laughing as he did it.

Once inside the infirmary he made a beeline for Gwyns room. He had already been in to see if the templar had died in the night, unfortunately he hadn't. The pricks always lived the longest, he was a fine example of that rule. Oh well, more fun for him.

He grabbed the door and threw it open. “Good morning my bella luna! You must have been so scared without me, jump into my embrace, you need fear no more” Fernando turned to the bed next to Gwyn and saw the mage who had arrived yesterday. What a prize he was he thought darkly. “It this were the wardens have been hiding all the hot men? This is unacceptable that I didn't get an invitation” he threw himself onto the bed with Sares and ran a finger along the mages jaw.

“What's your name darling?” he cooed with a thick, Antivan accent. Putting a hand on his thigh.

He was woken up by a man loudly entering and talking and a moment later he felt the weight of another person on him and a hand in his face. The night had been relatively calm, so this came as a shocking surprise. Sares looked at man, unable to talk for a moment, then calming himself, or at least trying to. Stay in control. Always.

"I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting yet, but my name is Sares. And usually I like to know the name of the person I share my bed with, the only exception is for very attractive and sexy ones. Sadly for me, you are not one of those, so I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Now!"

Pushing the arm off his body, he got up and looked over at Gwyn, forcing a smile on his face. In control. "Good morning, Gwyn. I hope you had a good night and a better morning than I just did."

 “Oh, kitty has claws. I like this one.” he made to grab for Sares’s head.

Gwyn heard the bang of a door opening and went for his sword. His face twisted from anger to disgust in moments. What was he doing to Sares? The mage pushed the Antivian’s arm off of him and, but he was making to touch Sares’s head. Gwyn had enough of this man and his…….whatever he was doing.

“Enough” he said firmly. Rising from his bed, far faster than he looked capable of managing. He grabbed the Antivian by the collar and with one motion lifted the taller man off the ground with a single arm, the other still gripping his sword.

“You will not treat a guest like this. Do you understand? You might have the run of the place, but you will not ruin diplomatic relations with the south with your antics” he spoke coldly and clearly, voice ringing with authority. Cracks of the templar he used to be now shined through.

“So strong” the Antivian said, using his hands to run them up Gwyn's arm. “So brash……..and so stupid” the rogue hit Gwyn in the elbow forcing him to bend his arm and loose a grip on him. Now free he ran over and climbed up into the open window, pausing there.

“I just came to tell you the First wanted to see you in his office and don't worry, I won't tell him about what just happened. I hate that man, he can rot in the void.” he made to move forward but swing back in.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Sares, Senior Enchanter of the Cumberland Circle of Magi, originally from Circle of Magi in Ghislain. Do enjoy your stay here” he gave a bow. “I will see you later Bella Luna” he blew a kiss and leapt out the window. Disappearing as quickly as he had come.

“Makers Breath” Gwyn sighed.

As fast as the warden had come, he was gone again...out of the window. Sares looked at Gwyn, not even attempting to hide his confusion. "What in the Makers name did just happen? Or was that a demon in my dreams and I've gone finally mad? Or did this Antivan really just do all that?" He stopped at this thought and tried to calm himself. "On second thought, if it was an Antivan, this does not seem too unlikely, I've met some of them before...still, wow. I'll have to prepare should that happen again, it's probably the only chance I get to stab someone without too extreme punishment..."

He blinked a few times and then turned to Gwyn, now seemingly calm, but still quite upset on the inside. "In any case, if you are well enough, and judging by your movements just now, you should be, I suggest you go and find out what the First wants from you? I'll get my wounds checked again and then head out to find something to eat, so we'll probably meet there. Or so I hope, at least."

He was pleased Sares didn't seem bothered by the Antivan’s actions, though he wasn't sure if he could meet Sares later; the offer was still nice. He had a charm about him, speaking to others was easy, he wouldn't want to talk to Gwyn once he met some of the others, but it was kind of him to say.

He had no time to get any new clothing, so the old stuff would have to do, he certainly wasn't going to face potentially an execution in this gown. Once they were on, very carefully put on as to show as little skin as possible. He started on his armor, quickly putting that on and finally ending with his helmet. It had a little red on it, must have been from Tiberius. He wiped it off and slid it on.

“If I don't see you again, know this was not an unpleasant experience for me. I would even say it was. Good.” with that he left, making his way to the First Wardens office, unsure but to really caring about the fate that awaited him.

He looked after Gwyn as he left the infirmary. An idea formed in his head as he got up and walked over to one of the healers, but he pushed it away for the time being. There were other things he had to attend to first before he could try and help the former templar to get a bit more relaxed.

The healer worked fast and after another quick dose of healing magic, most of the purple colouring on his skin had disappeared. He went back to his bed and put his old clothes back on and, with a final warning from the healers to not strain himself too much today and a description on how to get to the mess hall, he left the infirmary in far better condition than he had entered, ready to get to work.


End file.
